Back to life
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Train Heartnet has been captured by a new organization ,why they wants Train and who might be the leader he couldn't be alive ? could he! Please read
1. Chapter 1 He is alive

When they used to hear number thirteen, everybody was getting scared, afraid and feeling unsecure … but days passed and then years , unknown to them there is been some sort of attacks in this town, from a hidden group and a very secretly only the members of it knows what exactly is going on… their only aim was Train Heartnet .

They wanted his power, strength and his eyes that's giving you only death … they wanted Train Heartnet as a killer not as human, as a matter of fact they captured him and waiting for him to wake up inside this cold, old room that's seems there's many evil souls living inside for a summery it was creepy …everything was blurring he tried to focus and to move but he seems he was handcuffed by strong ropes and to not mention there was four muscular guys only wearing a long red rob and their faces were all covered by a red mask as well , he coughed up blood it was so painful for him to even breath normally, after seconds he opened his eyes only to see a one that's wear a long black rob covered with a black mask you can see only his black eyes , he gasped in terror … he was sweating do not have any strength to fight or struggle to break free.

"Feeling weak? " Said the stranger

"W who are you? And what do you want? "Train said with full anger

"My my… this is what I have been searching for a long time" Said the stranger and it was familiar to Train he was getting suspicion and confused but it couldn't be true … no!

A smirk appeared under the mask you can't see it but you can feel it

"Tell me who are you right now" said a little louder and angrier

The one that wears the black long rob and with the mask started to show his face slowly … only to find

a pure smirk on his face, and a brown eyes held pain behind … he was Takeshi Heartnet he kneeled to Train that was holding his tears, Takeshi smiled softly

"Long time no see my younger brother"


	2. Chapter 2 The surprise

**chapter 2 – The surprise **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black cat only Takeshi Heartnet.**

**No flame! **

**For who wonder who is ****(****Takeshi**** Heartnet) he is the older brother for Train Heartnet as well **

**Age: 25 **

**Height: 177 cm**

**Weight: 66 kg**

**Blood type: B**

**Weapon: The weapon is strong iron fingernails that were fastened into leather bans fitted on the fingers and resembled claws. The eyes are the favorite spot for slashing.**

**Likes: Death and his only brother**

**Dislikes: The dearest ones for Train I mean his friends**

**Hobbies: reading**

**Color of the hair: brown**

**Now that you know how Takeshi looks like let us continue the story **

**Enjoy!**

"Takeshi … y y you are alive? " Said Train with tears falling down his cheek, his heart was racing very fast he tried to get rid of these ropes, he is not alone anymore after all these things that happened to him he was finally free, at least one of his member family is alive he was so happy … but at the same time confused why would his brother just showed up like this and kidnapped him making him feel like a prisoner , how was his brother alive after that horrible accident that cannot be forgotten only after by losing all his family from a murderer… how? , he was so damn confused!

"Train, so after all…you forgot about our only dream, how could you just surrender, having friends? Remember what your best friend did to you … do you really want to remember? "Said Takeshi with harsh tone

" No I don't want to please brother how … why , I thought you were dead how could you let me think of that I've tried many times to forget you…

"And you did; because of your friends I've tried many times to give you signs that I am alive but you seemed so happy when you found where you belong to, what about me? I've missed you so much Train I really need you to achieve our only dream please stay only with me and leave all your friends" Takeshi interrupted him only ending with a sweet soft smile and words , how could Train to disobey his older brother he could only nod knowing that he will regret it in the end.

Somewhere in this town, in some restaurant that seems odd from the outside. Sven and eve were watching these new news that made everybody just stay at home and never leave … everyone that seems done a horrible, a crime in his life is being dead, and how was their death? It was all the same technique of dying, taken their eyes from its place. Sven was shaking while he was holding his cigarette to exhale and from his fear, the cigarette dropped to the floor.

Only to hear the message that has been sent from this murderer, it was written on every dead body stomach ... it was **"Beware ". **

Suddenly all the televisions in this town went off and then came back again only to see

A two men were covering by a long black rob even the mask and the rest was wearing a long red rob even the mask same as well

"Chronos get ready "said the stranger and everything back to normal

Sephiria who has long, blond hair, parted down the middle, with her bangs cut short and framing her face was frustrated while she was watching the news … she knew that this enemy is strong why? she wasn't have any detail about with who she is fighting … she needed all the numbers to get ready for the game and hoped to be the winner as usual … but before that she needs a little help from her favorite number to ask him for this help , if he wanted to and she was certainly that he will accept there is no reason to refuse , she entered to the helicopter as fast as possible only wishing that she could find him very soon , first she needs to know where is his friends where.

A very confused and worried man… you can hear a very loud voice that's seems very angry and worried at the same time

"Damn where is he when we need him? " Sven said walking with eve

"Just take it easy, he will come of course I mean everybody heard the news so he will too" Eve said trying to calm Sven

Suddenly a helicopter landed to the ground while Sven and Eve trying not to be crushed or damage could happen to them so they just hold each other very protectively but when its stopped they just stood there curiously about who is coming out when the door opened only to find Sephiria they both gasped … but stopped when she started talking

"If you want to know why I am here, is because I need your help about something "

"Will, what you want? " Sven asked trying not to snap from his anger

"Because you're friends with Train Heartnet I need to know where is he, I am very sure that you heard the new I don't know who we are dealing with but I know one thing that this enemy is way too strong than us, we need Train's help and you if you might help us without the Chronos there will be no peace in this world"

"If you said so, I am sorry I can't help you, I don't want to put myself in danger besides I REALLY WISH TO FIND TRAIN god damn it where is he when we most need him? "

"I am right here "A loud voice snapped in anger… where was coming from? From a high surface of the near building that they were standing beside, everyone gasped in terror, despair and unbelievable look inside their eyes why?

Two men wearing long black rob now with uncovered mask were standing there with an evil smirk on their faces, nobody believed what they saw.

No one …

"Just to let you know who is you are dealing with, to let the game more interesting "Said Train now only to cover his face and his brother also and then disappeared from no where

Sven was in complete shock not only himself everyone ….

"Sephiria if you need my help I am in" Sven said with full disappointed

**So what do you think? I really don't know should I continue it? **

**anyway thanks for reading and the reviews **

**please R&R thanks **


	3. Chapter 3 past and present

_**Hey peeps I am back I know I am late for updating it just NEW YEAR and happy new year everyone … **_

_**Now to the story … **_

_Chapter 3: Past and present __**  
>Memories were stolen from the grief that is forming<br>inside me I am calling for some savior inside my hurting  
>whisper to the wind, when my heart turns out so bleak<br>tired of being here always trying to faking me**___

**Before ten years: **

"Don't let her know, that he had a chance to live" A doctor said

A pale, bald man, with a well cut black beard and a long black hair reached to the shoulder looked too old for his own good looking! There he was smiling his unusual smile, his fake face and his fake tears showed no mercy inside his heart … he was holding her tightly as she sobbed and let out her tears to sleep in peace.

He back to the room to look at the burial only to find it was gone with his shaking hands and legs, he was afraid to move from this place, he was sensing some danger, until finally his pride let him get out from this room losing his mind.

Inside the death room there were two men standing with their deep black eyes and the dark smile

A painful panting, a painful moan and groan could be heard in a hidden place that no one can find it … if you heard those sounds there is no denial that the person is in time of dying …

"Give him the cure now"

After short seconds a man injects the medicine as fast as he could only to hear that the painful sound started to calm.

A man that has a grin on his face, green hair with a laser gun that burns any skin … another figure was lying surrounded by a blood of his own, face was pale , lips were blue and his eyes were shut peacefully you can see him smiling like he achieved something honorable. Beside him there was a man that seems old wearing a mask covering his face do not want anyone see him cry so he shot himself too. The blood flew to the green man haired all … flew to his face to cover his grin.

He shot up from the bed terrified, he was panting very hardly, eve and Rinslet burst the door open they were very worried about Sven

"Are you okay, what happened? " Rinslet said her eyes filled with worry

"I don't know, I had a dream actually a nightmare … "

They were so worried they never saw Sven acting like this, shaking and trembling he tried to gain control only to fail again.

"Yes the witness's information was correct I already confirmed it" A man was talking on his phone wearing a long black jacket with a silver hair and black gloves …

"I understand I will carry out my mission" replied as he was standing behind a building

He ended talking and put his phone inside his pocket … _All for out Chronos's glittering future _He whispered darkly and in a hush tone to himself.

Hearing footsteps near, every minute became louder and louder … closer and closer; he was stabbed by behind his back, as he fall to the ground unconscious.

He opened his eyes, he tried to focus only to see a blur images and light, he shut his eyes again and opened and now he can see clearly… also as he cleared his throat trying to at least talk to know where he is.

"Can't talk? " A man was covering by a black robe and mask asked darkly _**(I guess you know who he is xD) **_

"Will, what do we have here? A Chronos member guess the elders will never give up this easily… heh I feel sorry for you wasting your time by something worthless like you" continued the man

The prisoner gasped … he found his target, he looked at the number on his chest it was XIII …. I let my guard down damn. He thought

"Now, I want you to deliver this thing … There is no one here , just take this letter and deliver it to Sven vollfied since I can't leave this place… you are lucky though I didn't hurt you" Said the man while he was leaving the prisoner confused.

He entered to his room; it was nothing that special, a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room.

It was clean and tidy, he sat on his couch only to hear that the door opened and then closed, a loud and tired sigh could be heard …

"Such a long day, isn't it Train? " Takeshi asked when he sat next to his brother

"…"

"Come on Train, Look I don't want to hurt any of your friends, but the one that hurt my little brother I can't just sit and watch now can I?"

"But you don't understand, the past is past just let us do our dream…no war please okay?"

"I thought we talked about this don't make me angrier , Train "Said Takeshi in angry and loud voice after that his eyes turned to red , after that his left eye started to flow some blood , Train gasped in sadness and sorrow

"Sorry Takeshi, I didn't mean to" Said Train avoiding his brother gaze's

"It's okay Train, don't worry now I have to go I have some business" Takeshi stood up preparing himself to leave this house and then closed the door quietly.

He walked out from the house leaving his brother alone, he sighed and went to his office and then sat , reading something … after that a knock on his door

"Come in" Takeshi ordered

"Sir, we found some error in our medicine and a complicated problem, will you come?"

"Sure thing"

They walked out from the office and close it behind them, they reached to a stairs and then went down … he walked and walked it felt like hours… however as soon as he arrived , there was only a White wall,

He put his finger on the wall and suddenly the wall became a circle hall, they entered and then the wall back to normal

There were a lot of computers and doctors, in the middle there was a is huge variety tube inside it chemicals materials

"What is the problem here? " He asked

"Sir it seems that we can't add more than this if we do, it might explode we have just few things left to do and we will finish it by a week" The doctor explained

"I see then it's enough for me this, Train will be so happy to see that our dream will come true, now doctor I have to go and continue this good work" Responded Takeshi

**Phew this is the end of this chapter and thanks for reading what do you think about this one **

**Please R&R thanks again …. **


	4. Chapter 4 Invisible hate inside a love!

**Chapter 4- Invisible hate inside a love! **

**Hello! **

**Here is a new chapter and sorry for the long wait!  
>(AN: this chapter is all about Train P.O.V, so don't be confused: P) **

**Enjoy! **

I soaked in my surroundings and breathed the fresh air of winter. I watched as little tuffs of clouds appeared in front of my mouth. I snuggled my coat up around my nose and let my eyes wonder. They skimmed over the bare trees and landed on a lake not yet frozen surrounded by snow. I saw my best friend, swimming and splashing around in the water.  
>Train: What the heck are you doing swimming in this dreadful weather?" I asked appalled by what he was doing. He didn't even answer. He just kept his head under water and wouldn't stop slashing his arms around. Little muffled cries were swallowed by the liquid.<p>

"Miki"? I asked, my voice suddenly and slowly getting fainter. He was drowning! His arms were growing gentler with the passing seconds. His noises were becoming quieter, more deadly.

I tried to scream his name one last time, but I was mute. Nothing came out and I strained a second time to get something out and reassure his that he would be okay. Still nothing. Silent tears were now streaming down my face and I couldn't move my legs to go towards him. I pushed with all my strength to move them but that resulted with nothing but searing pain. Lactic acid coated my muscles and Miki was now still.

I woke and sat up as fast as a bolt of lightning. I turned my head wildly around me to see where I was placed; it seems I was in my bedroom. Nothing had changed except my position; my covers were pushed to the side and my pillow was now knocked onto the floor. I ran the backside of my hand across my forehead and removed it to see beads of sweat streaked across the surface. I realized I was breathing all too rapidly and I forced myself to take quick, even, and deep breaths.

I looked at the clock, it was still 4:00 am taking small breaths might help me to gain control again, I've tried to forget these memories, but I couldn't anymore … I realized I had to take shower may be will help me to get through this nightmare or this memory.

The first drop hit my skin. I remember what had happened now, it all seemed clear, releasing tension. I closed my eyes and the hot steam envelopes my body. As I wash the shampoo suds off me, the water sending them in little streams down my back... I heard my name, I wasn't imagining things, the sound was almost frightening and desperately needing help, every time it's becoming more and more distance, I shut my eyes tight, I heard laughter's, children's playing, I only could hear I couldn't watch, there was only dark, I finally managed to end my shower … today I have to tell him, I have to keep them away and safe; because they don't know what my brother will do to them if they keep in his way.

I walked out from the building, before my brother will be awake, I was walking and the steps were long; I wanted to reach there as fast as possible.

The park was calm, no one was there, but he was there standing, waiting for me, inside of me I was afraid and scared, what if he declined? , what if he wanted me back?

Now we stared at each other, he was smoking as usually nothing's change, I guess! He took another Puff

"Now, I thought you wanted to tell me something important, Train? " Asked the smoker man

I couldn't stare at him any longer, my eyes mixed with sadness and hope, and it was so easy to be seen

"I- I wanted to tell you, stay away from him" It wasn't an advice, I had to threaten him before the worst could happen

I heard this laughter again, but it wasn't kind or evil

"You think, I am afraid of him? Come on we were once a team… but now you went and betrayed us, I in the other hand can only stop and watch you until the day you die" Continued the man angrily

"What do you mean? Who said I am going to die? You don't know what he is capable of, just stay away … please for your own sake" Now I must do anything to stop what did he meant that 'Until the day I die' I wonder?

"TELL ME, Train why do you fear this man? Who is he I must know; to save you from him, before you die" The man snapped at me

"He is my brother Sven" I answered him, the emotions that I hid these past years finally showed, I don't know how this is happened all I know that's now I am crying silently, hiding my face with my arms I was ashamed yes, but I wanted him to be safe more than that, I heard him gasped and I gulped and continued to sob

"He is my brother so please stay away; he will not do anything for you unless if you get in the way," I added my voice merely a whisper but I bet he heard me

I left before he says anything, I ran didn't care if I was fast or slow, the tears finally stopped , and I wiped the last by my index finger, I looked at my watch, it was 4:55 am … will that was fast to waste my time, but I hope if it was worth

I opened the door, holding my breath and praying that he is still asleep, I went to the room and found him there lying, I sighed in relief… I went to the kitchen to drink my milk , really after all this time the only thing that helped me to stand, this milk I am really thankful for this comfort … like the milk will respond to me, oh well , I heard suddenly my name , I looked and I found that my brother was awake and standing front of me

"Good morning Train" greeted me with a warm smile

"Morning" I replied

"Where have you been"? Asked me curiously

"I only wanted to visit a friend" I answered, I really was saying the truth except that I don't want to tell him with who

" Okay, now Train today I have to show you something, it's actually a present but it's not completed yet" Said Takeshi the only thing I could do was to nod uncontrollably

I looked deeply inside his eyes, like this is the only I could do, I gasped my hands were shaking… I can see him smile or smirk evilly is better, I couldn't stop staring, I felt like I was a prisoner

"Now Train, tell me where have you been, with who and why"? Asked with determent voice

"I- I only wanted to tell my friends to never come back again" I answered and the shaking finally stopped

"Oh that's good to hear Train, now I have just to go to shower then, I will show you your present understand?" Asked with such a calm voice I looked at him and smiled, no matter what! he will always be my brother ,and I will always love him…even if he is a murderer because; to every family there must be a secret, right? I nodded and I only have to wait for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Okay I am going to end here, sorry! Oh will thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter please R&R! tell me what do you think? **


End file.
